


Taste My Heart

by Sammyjjong



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Amnesia, Blind Character, Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Vampires, Violence, also hongbin is nosy, also taekwoon is blind, but hakyeon's vampire clan has big secrets, in which hakyeon is a vampire and he meets taekwoon and wonshik and instantly falls for taekwoon, slight kenbin? whatever hongbinxjaehwan is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong
Summary: Hakyeon didn't think he'd find the love of his life while he was searching for his lunch, but he also didn't expect to save their lives.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Kudos: 15





	1. I Was Connected To You One Night

The first time he saw him, he was just looking for a meal, and the man’s beauty took his breath away.

The second time was an accident, and that’s when he realized that was the route the man took home.

The third time was on purpose, and he noticed the man was never alone.

The fourth time, he finally approached them.

Part of him thought he had approached them normally, but the shock on the blond’s face told him otherwise.

“I’m sorry for scaring you” He apologized and the black-haired man turned to the blond.

“Who is it?” He asked, surprisingly calm.

“Taekwoon, we should go” The blond answered, panicking.

“Wait!” He stopped them, “I just have seen you come this way everyday and I was curious, why would you come such a dangerous way?” The blond took a deep breath.

“It’s the quickest way home, who are you?” Taekwoon asked and the blond seemed irritated.

“He’s just a stranger, don’t mind him” The blond told his friend.

“I’m Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon. Who’s your skittish friend?” He asked and Taekwoon smiled.

“Kim Wonshik” He sighed in defeat and Hakyeon smiled at him, making Wonshik swallow hard.

“If this is a dangerous route, why are you here?” Taekwoon asked, now interested in the stranger.

“Your friend seems to know why” Hakyeon answered, “Can’t you tell?”

“Stay still” Taekwoon warned, reaching up to find Hakyeon’s face.

Taekwoon found his jaw and worked his hand around Hakyeon’s face, feeling his features.

“Your face is very round” Taekwoon told him before dragging his fingers across the man’s lips.

Hakyeon took the opportunity to open his mouth, Taekwoon’s fingers brushing his fangs. Taekwoon jolted his hands away, afraid of cutting himself.

“You  _ are _ what makes this place dangerous” Taekwoon observed, but he didn’t look scared.

“Why haven’t you run away?” Hakyeon smirked.

“Yes, why haven’t we run away?” Wonshik asked again, but Taekwoon hushed him.

“If you were going to hurt me, you would’ve done it already” Taekwoon answered and Wonshik watched Hakyeon carefully.

“Your friend doesn’t seem to believe that” Hakyeon pointed out and Wonshik tensed.

“I’m responsible for Taekwoon, of course I don’t believe that” Wonshik spoke up, stepping forward, an arm slightly raised in front of Taekwoon.

“Does he take care of you well?” Hakyeon asked, smiling at the two.

Taekwoon sighed as he gently moved Wonshik’s arm.

“He does a very good job, but he can be overprotective” Taekwoon answered.

“It’s because you’re too trusting of people, we should be back by now!” Wonshik defended himself.

“Clam down, we’ll get home eventually” Taekwoon responded and he could feel Wonshik’s gaze on him.

“We need to be home now, what will-”

“Stop” Hakyeon’s voice was soft but stern as Taekwoon grabbed Wonshik’s arm.

Wonshik looked around slowly, his eyes widening as he spotted shadows moving and yellow eyes. Hakyeon flashed his fangs as a warning when the shadows crept closer.

“Show yourselves” Hakyeon commanded and the yellow eyes reappeared.

“Don’t you want to share?” A voice came from beside Wonshik, causing him to jump.

“You know I’m not the friendly type” Hakyeon answered, “Go find your own food”

“Why do you have to be so stingy? There’s enough food for all of us” A second voice from Taekwoon’s side replied.

“I’m stocking up, you two always like to take more than you need” Hakyeon told them, “Go up the street, you’ll find more”

“But these look tasty” The second one sniffed Taekwoon.

“Back off of him Sanghyuk” Hakyeon warned and he backed away.

“What about this one?” The first one asked, getting close to Wonshik.

“He’s mine too, Hongbin” Hakyeon glared and Hongbin snarled at him.

“I thought it was polite to share” A third voice asked from behind Hakyeon.

“I’m not polite” Hakyeon answered, keeping his eyes on Wonshik and Taekwoon.

“You’re very protective of these two” The voice noted, his silhouette getting closer.

“Would you not be of your food?” Hakyeon asked and beckoned the pair to come closer.

Wonshik hesitated as he began to lead Taekwoon to Hakyeon. The vampire grabbed Taekwoon protectively, sending glares to the others.

“Are they really just a meal Hakyeon?” The man asked and put his hand on Hakyeon’s shoulder.

“Yes, but I’m no animal, I’m not going to feed on them in a disgusting alley way” Hakyeon didn’t react to the hand.

“Oh but Hakyeon, the fact that you hunt like this, makes you an animal, just like us” He said and Hakyeon scoffed.

He gritted his teeth, “Are you going to let me go, or are you going to try to play mind games all night?” Hakyeon asked, and Wonshik noticed how stiff the vampire had become from a single hand.

“I’m just saying, animals like us should stick together. That includes blood rations” The man threatened, his face beside Hakyeon’s now.

“You want me to let them go?” Hakyeon asked and the man smiled.

“Or share, they’ll die either way” The man explained and Hakyeon began to mutter under his breath.

The man removed his hand and Hakyeon made eye contact with Wonshik as he continued to mutter. There was a glow in his eyes, and Wonshik’s eyes mimicked it.

“Run” Hakyeon instructed and the couple didn’t hesitate.

Hakyeon grabbed Sanghyuk’s shirt collar to prevent him from catching one of them. But this made both Hongbin and Sanghyuk attack him instead. Hakyeon just blocked their swings and snaked his way out of the pile they created. Just then, the man from before picked Hakyeon up by his shirt and looked him in the eye.

“I should have known you were lying” He growled and Hakyeon smiled.

“Well Jaehwan, I’ve always been told I was great at acting” Hakyeon replied and Jaehwan threw him down.

“What were you doing with them?” Jaehwan was furious.

“Not catching them, that’s for sure” Hakyeon answered, making Jaehwan sigh.

“Communicating with humans like that can result in death, Hakyeon, you should know that! Don’t act so careless” Jaehwan calmed himself down and Hakyeon stood up.

“You’ve really matured” Hakyeon observed, “I think you’ll be a great clan leader”

“This should be your job” Jaehwan replied, this time Hakyeon sighed.

“But I gave it to you, you’re welcome” Hakyeon smiled and patted Jaehwan’s shoulder.

“Where are you going now?” Jaehwan asked, exhausted.

“I don’t think you should ask questions you don’t want the answer to, clan leader” Hakyeon waved goodbye to Jaehwan.

“Should we follow him?” Hongbin asked and Jaehwan shook his head.

“Leave him be, if he wants to repeat the same mistakes, he can” Jaehwan answered and Hongbin nodded.


	2. I'm Sunken In The Moonlight

“We’re home!” Wonshik announced, out of breath.

“Dinner is getting cold, come eat!” Taekwoon’s mother yelled from the kitchen.

Wonshik led Taekwoon to the dinner table and pulled out his seat for him.

“I’m sorry for being so late” Taekwoon bowed his head as he apologized.

“I’m just glad you came home” His mother replied, “Now eat up, I’m sure you’re hungry”

“Thank you for the meal” Taekwoon and Wonshik replied.

“You’re welcome boys, I’m going to head to bed” She told them and Taekwoon listened to her walk away.

“We’re taking a different route home from now on, I never thought we’d be approached” Wonshik spoke and Taekwoon found his noodles.

Wonshik kept talking, but Taekwoon stopped listening as he was more focused on an unsettling feeling he was having. Three loud knocks came from the door and Taekwoon put his chopsticks down.

“Who could it be at this time?” Wonshik asked and Taekwoon heard his chair squeak.

“It’s him” Taekwoon warned and Wonshik’s footsteps stopped, “Help me to the door”

Wonshik complied and they answered the door as three more knocks came, Taekwoon heard the door open and it was as if he could smell Hakyeon.

“What are you doing here?” Wonshik asked and Taekwoon felt tense.

“I followed the link to make sure you two were okay” Hakyeon explained.

“You’re linked to us?!” Wonshik panicked, but Taekwoon held out his hand.

“Come in” Taekwoon told him and felt his cold hand lay itself in his.

“Thank you” Hakyeon replied, stepping up into the house as Taekwoon stepped back.

“Thank you for saving our lives” Taekwoon told him, noticing as Hakyeon kept a hold on his hand.

“You’re welcome” Hakyeon’s voice seemed closer now, “How come you’re not mad that we’re linked?”

“ _ We  _ aren’t linked, I have to see you for that to work” Taekwoon smirked.

“You know a lot, was reading about us a hobby?” Hakyeon asked, his breath now on Taekwoon’s ear.

He heard glass break and felt Hakyeon’s grip on his hand tighten with sounds of pain.

“Too close” Wonshik said, and Taekwoon was impressed by his courage.

“I’m sorry, I was acting careless, I haven’t eaten and you smell so good” Hakyeon apologized, “But this means I’m linked to you, Wonshik”

“How so?” Wonshik asked angrily.

“You stopped me from doing something I didn’t want to do” Hakyeon explained, “I don’t want to feed from either of you, I respect you two, so I’d only do so with explicit permission”

“Will you die if you don’t eat?” Taekwoon asked.

“Eventually, but it’s not urgent” Hakyeon answered, keeping his distance.

“As long as you don’t kill me, you can feed on me” Taekwoon told him and felt Hakyeon’s other hand on his wrist.

“Really?” Hakyeon sounded amazed.

“Of course not, feed on me instead. It’s safer this way” Wonshik stepped in.

“If you’re comfortable with it, Wonshik, make sure it’s the wrist and not the neck” Taekwoon told him and Hakyeon’s hands left.

“This shouldn’t hurt” Hakyeon said and Taekwoon heard Wonshik gasp.

Taekwoon counted the seconds as Hakyeon fed, ready to stop him if he took too long.

“You can stop anytime” Wonshik said shakily and Taekwoon reached for the vampire.

“Hakyeon” Taekwoon spoke, his hand finding what he hoped was Hakyeon’s shoulder.

The sounds of Hakyeon feeding stopped and Wonshik sighed in relief.

“You’ll want to patch your arm up” Hakyeon suggested.

Taekwoon heard footsteps leaving as Hakyeon took Taekwoon’s hand off of his shoulder.

“Thank you for the meal” Hakyeon’s hand kept hold of Taekwoon’s, “And thank you, for not being afraid of me”

“Are you leaving?” Taekwoon asked, “Dawn isn’t for a couple more hours”

“I can’t tell if you’re intrigued by me or interested in me” Hakyeon replied, Taekwoon’s hand falling from his grasp.

“Maybe a little bit of both” Taekwoon told him, smiling.

“I’ll see you again”


	3. You Used To Smile

Hakyeon got into the house before the sun started to come up, sighing in content as he made his way to his own room. He ignored the feeling of eyes on him, instead walking slower and waiting for him to speak.

“You almost didn’t make it this time” Jaehwan’s voice hit his ears and he turned around.

“You waited up for me?” Hakyeon asked and met Jaehwan’s eyes.

“I’m responsible for all of you, I had to make sure you were safe before I slept” Jaehwan told him and Hakyeon scoffed.

“If that was all, I’ll go get some sleep” Hakyeon turned to leave.

“Did you ever eat?” Jaehwan asked and Hakyeon turned back around.

“Of course I did” Hakyeon smiled and Jaehwan shook his head.

“You didn’t have a proper meal, it was just a snack” Jaehwan read the older like a book, “Let’s eat together”

“Sounds good” Hakyeon accepted, following Jaehwan into the dining room.

“You can choose what kind” Jaehwan offered and Hakyeon grabbed the closest blood packs.

“I’m not picky, never have been” Hakyeon reminded him, handing him a blood pack.

Jaehwan grabbed Hakyeon’s arm, moving the older to get a good look at the back of his head, and Hakyeon internally cursed himself for forgetting to cover it.

“What happened?” Jaehwan asked, staring at the wound.

“It was just an accident, nothing to worry about” Hakyeon insisted, pulling his wrist away from Jaehwan.

“You weren’t planning on having it checked out? It looks like there’s glass in there!” Jaehwan was upset and Hakyeon didn’t blame him.

“It’ll heal when I eat” Hakyeon shrugged and Jaehwan pressed his lips in a thin line.

“Pick a seat, I’ll be right back” Jaehwan demanded and Hakyeon complied with a sigh.

Soon the younger had come back with a first aid kit, positioning himself behind Hakyeon so he could pull out any glass that had been lodged in his neck. Hakyeon bowed his head for Jaehwan, beginning to sip on his blood pack as the younger worked.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about?” Hakyeon tensed up at the pain.

“I never said anything about talking to you” He could hear how focused Jaehwan was.

“Then I’ll start” Hakyeon took a long sip before continuing, “What was that earlier? You being all menacing?”

“Unlike you, I know that humans should fear us” Jaehwan answered simply.

“But why were you threatening  _ me _ ?” Hakyeon asked, taking another sip.

“Because you’re threatening all of us if you act like that” Jaehwan told him, “If you befriend those humans you’re risking a lot”

“Not if I’m careful, unlike somebody” Hakyeon could feel Jaehwan’s angry eyes burning through him.

“Don’t speak of that here, it’s forbidden” Jaehwan snapped.

“Now we’re even” Hakyeon announced, finishing off his blood pack, “Don’t call me an animal ever again”

“I’m sorry” Jaehwan apologized and set the tweezers down, beginning to bandage the back of Hakyeon’s neck.

It was silent as Jaehwan finished up and Hakyeon threw away the empty blood pack. Hakyeon began to leave the dining room when Jaehwan called after him.

“Don’t you dare think of bringing those two here” Jaehwan warned and Hakyeon turned around.

“Thank you for the meal” Hakyeon bowed to him before turning around and heading to his room.


	4. In This Deep Darkness

Taekwoon sat alone in his room, letting the outside breeze blow inside through his window. He inferred from the cold air that the sun was setting, or maybe it already had. He didn’t know, but he didn’t mind as he let the wind blow into his face. Then he heard rustling outside, coming closer and closer to his window. He imagined a squirrel, smiling to himself, but the knock on his window told him he was wrong.

“Mind if I come in?” Hakyeon’s voice met his ears and the smile came back.

“Come on in” Taekwoon invited, listening as the vampire entered his room.

“Where is your friend?” Hakyeon asked and Taekwoon felt his weight added to the bed.

“I know my way around my own room” He answered, “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you again” His voice was closer to Taekwoon now.

“How romantic” Taekwoon replied sarcastically, unphased by the sudden closeness.

“It is, I risked my life to come here” Hakyeon’s hand found Taekwoon’s shoulder.

“We’ve only known each other for a day and you’ve already fallen for me” Taekwoon scoffed and Hakyeon laughed.

Taekwoon knew he’d remember that laugh.

“I guess I’m just easy to please” Hakyeon replied and Taekwoon could feel the vampire's breath on his neck.

“Did you not eat before coming?” Taekwoon asked and Hakyeon backed off.

“I didn’t have time” Hakyeon sighed and Taekwoon held out his wrist.

“Here, just stop when I say so” Taekwoon offered and Hakyeon grabbed his wrist gently.

“Are you sure?” Hakyeon asked, rubbing Taekwoon’s wrist.

“I trust you won’t hurt me” Taekwoon insisted, shivering at the feeling of Hakyeon’s tongue on his wrist.

Taekwoon held his breath as he waited for Hakyeon’s fangs. He gasped when the fangs broke his skin, his breath faltering at the pain. A loud knock made Taekwoon’s head turn, but Hakyeon didn’t stop.

“Who is it?” Taekwoon managed.

“It’s Wonshik, young master” He answered and Hakyeon stopped.

“Don’t let him in yet, let me clean you up” Hakyeon whispered, his tongue going over the wound.

“Hold on” Taekwoon called as the pain faded from his wrist.

“All done” Hakyeon moved away from Taekwoon.

Taekwoon stood up and felt his way across the room to the door, opening the door for Wonshik.

“I just came to check up on you” Wonshik began, “What is he doing here?!”

“Vampires get lonely too” Hakyeon spoke and Taekwoon turned towards the sound.

“He was outside my window so I invited him in” Taekwoon explained and Wonshik grabbed Taekwoon’s wrist.

“Did he feed on you?!” Wonshik asked, searching one wrist, then the other, “Why do you trust him so much?! What if someone comes in and you’re lying dead in your own bed?!”

“I would never kill someone so beautiful” Hakyeon cut in.

“Don’t come any closer! If you’re hungry, I’ll feed you, don’t come for Taekwoon any more” Wonshik warned, pulling Taekwoon behind him.

“Wonshik, I think you’re overreacting” Taekwoon tried to calm him down, but Wonshik’s hand on his torso didn’t move.

“Are you trying to scare me?” Hakyeon asked in a teasing tone.

“I-I’m just trying to d-do my job and protect Taekwoon” Wonshik’s confidence was lost.

“How do you plan to stop me from visiting?” Hakyeon’s voice inched closer to the pair.

“Wonshik, let me back in my room before someone sees us” Taekwoon pushed on Wonshik’s back.

Wonshik complied, and Taekwoon heard the door quietly shut.

“I’ve missed you Wonshik, and how much you don’t trust me” Hakyeon spoke, and Taekwoon turned towards the sound.

“I-If you’re hungry, use me, not Taekwoon” Wonshik repeated himself nervously, and Taekwoon wondered what Hakyeon had done to make him sound like that.

“I already ate” Taekwoon could hear the smile.

“Why are you obsessed with us?” Taekwoon asked, feeling around to get an idea of where in his room he was.

Taekwoon’s hand instead found another hand, the unfamiliar cold feeling telling him it was Hakyeon.

“The two of you are an odd pair, and, to be honest, I’m compelled by Taekwoon’s beauty” Hakyeon spoke, planting a soft kiss to Taekwoon’s hand.

“It seems like you just like the smell of Taekwoon’s blood” Wonshik had gained back some of his confidence.

Hakyeon kept his hold on Taekwoon’s hand, “If that was the case, I wouldn’t have saved your lives that night”

Then, the three of them jumped at the sound of knocking at Taekwoon’s window.

“So this is where you ran off to… You didn’t even try to cover your tracks” An unfamiliar voice, or at least slightly unfamiliar, “May I come in?”

“Who are you?” Taekwoon asked, Hakyeon’s grip on him tightening.

“We met briefly the night before, I’m Jaehwan” He answered.

“Why are you here?” Taekwoon could feel Hakyeon’s anger.

“You weren’t at breakfast or in your room, so I followed your scent to find you” Jaehwan explained briefly, “I  _ am _ responsible for you, you know”

“To find me or threaten them?!” Hakyeon asked as Taekwoon felt Wonshik’s hands on his shoulders.

“I covered your tracks, you should be thankful. If I hadn’t, Hongbin could’ve found you instead” Jaehwan told him and Hakyeon let go of Taekwoon.

“He didn’t follow you, right?” Hakyeon sounded worried.

“He was eating with Sanghyuk, they don’t even realize I’m gone” Jaehwan kept his voice calm, “May I come in now?”

“You two don’t sound very friendly” Taekwoon observed and Hakyeon sighed.

“Jaehwan acts differently depending on who he’s around, I’m always wary of him away from home” Hakyeon explained, “Why do you even want in?”

“I’m taking you back home, before they realize you’re gone” Jaehwan seemed to be telling the truth.

“Can’t you just cover for me? You’re already doing it, so why stop?” Hakyeon half begged.

Jaehwan sighed, “Please be careful Hakyeon.. I don’t want to have to address the clan over something avoidable” There was a brief silence, “I’ll be taking my leave, sorry for disturbing you”

“Thank you Jaehwan” Hakyeon mumbled, but the rustling sound told them the vampire was already gone.


	5. Deep Inside My Heart

“Is he your leader?” Wonshik asked as he stared out of the window.

“Yes, he took the role recently, but he seems to have adjusted quickly” Hakyeon couldn’t help chuckling at Wonshik, “What are you so awestruck for? It’s not like he’s any more intimidating then the ones you met before”

“It’s just a little jarring, meeting the head vampire” Wonshik told him, now checking over Taekwoon to make sure he was okay.

“Do you think highly of him?” Taekwoon was asking questions now as he made his way to his bed to sit.

“I’m not sure, at home he’s my friend but since he’s become leader I’m not sure how to feel about him everywhere else” Hakyeon was going to sit by Taekwoon, but Wonshik blocked him.

Taekwoon extended a hand, looking for someone, “Hakyeon” The vampire happily took his hand, “Should we be scared of him?”

“If me and him are the only two vampires around, maybe not, otherwise I’d keep your guard up” Hakyeon suggested as Taekwoon led him to the spot beside him, much to Wonshik’s dismay.

“I’ll make sure to start carrying safety measures” Wonshik could sense Hakyeon’s worry, “What do you suggest? Weapons?”

“You wouldn’t last in a fight with a vampire, at least not the ones around here, they almost always hunt in packs” Hakyeon turned to look at Wonshik, “I’d mask your smell, the less they can smell you the better”

“I think I read about that, there’s a few ways you can cover up the smell of your blood, right?” Taekwoon asked, his hand still holding onto Hakyeon’s cold one.

“Yeah, some use garlic because of all the stories, but most strong smells will do it” Hakyeon was smiling, Taekwoon could tell just from his tone.

There was a soft silence, Hakyeon taking in all of Taekwoon’s features while Wonshik watched on, ready to stop the vampire if something happened. Taekwoon took this time to really study how the vampire’s hand felt in his, the inherent chill of his skin lingering behind the delicate warmth of the contact.

There was a soft sigh of admiration, “You’re absolutely gorgeous” Hakyeon’s voice made Taekwoon blush.

“Don’t get any ideas” Wonshik glared at him, making Hakyeon smirk.

“Still don’t trust me? Even when we think so alike?” Hakyeon teased, feeling Wonshik’s jealousy.

“I just don’t want your fangs too close to his skin, and I’m sure you don’t want another head injury” The blond threatened, and Hakyeon thought he played it off well.

“You’re too protective” Taekwoon smiled in Wonshik’s direction, “Relax a bit, I can feel how stiff you are from here”

“How can I relax when there’s a vampire in here?!” Wonshik whined.

“He’s here as our friend, not as a predator” Taekwoon replied and Wonshik pouted.

“I thought you’d be happier to see me, we’re linked after all” Hakyeon gave Wonshik a toothy smile.

“That doesn’t mean I have to like you” Wonshik glared at the vampire.

“You two just need some time to get to know each other” Taekwoon insisted, a soft sigh coming from the blonde.

“We could have a little sleepover” Hakyeon joked, leaning towards Wonshik.

“You wish” He scoffed and the vampire pouted, “Quit that, you’re not cute”

Hakyeon smirked, “So you don’t completely hate me”

“What makes you think that?!” Wonshik was slightly irritated.

He chuckled lowly, “I felt it, just like you feel how harmless I am, you just refuse to admit it” Hakyeon put an arm around Wonshik.

“Is there a way to cut off this link? I’m already getting tired of it” Wonshik admitted, feeling the vampire’s heart drop at the question.

“Well, there is one way, but I don’t think either of us want that” Hakyeon was honest, “You know how wedding vows say ‘til death do us part’? Well, when vampires link with someone, that’s literal. Some say it’s like marriage for us”

“Wait wait wait, are you saying we’re vampire married?!” Taekwoon tried to hold back his giggle at Wonshik’s outburst.

“Soft of, yeah. But it was the only thing I could think to do to make sure you survived” Hakyeon smiled nervously as Wonshik put his head in his hands.

“I can’t even be mad, I just wish there had been another way” Wonshik rubbed his face slowly, and Hakyeon frowned at the stress that came off of him.

“If it makes you feel any better, if the clan catches me like this they may kill me, so then it’d be gone” Hakyeon rubbed Wonshik’s back to calm him.

“You don’t deserve to die for having friends, wouldn’t Jaehwan stop them?” Taekwoon was worried now.

“I’m not sure, just because we’re close doesn’t mean he’d excuse me for breaking a rule. If I’m lucky I’ll be in the dungeon, if not it’s lights out” Hakyeon tried to conceal the fear from Wonshik, but the blonde gave him a worried look, “But it’s okay! I won’t get caught if Jaehwan stays on my side, and I have a feeling he might”

“Hakyeon..” Wonshik didn’t know how to continue, the fear and confidence and the sudden surge of future regret had him confused, but wanting to help.

Hakyeon silently pleaded with Wonshik to keep quiet, not wanting to worry Taekwoon anymore than he already had.


	6. As If I Were Still Dreaming

Jaehwan entered the house quietly, knowing most of the clan would be out hunting or just out having fun. As long as they weren’t putting everyone in danger, Jaehwan didn’t mind, he wasn’t a very strict leader. At least, not when he didn’t have to be.

He sighed to himself as Hongbin’s scent hit him, hoping the younger wouldn’t ask questions.

“Jaehwan!” He turned at the sound of his name, giving Hongbin a smile, “Where were you? I thought we were going hunting today with Sanghyuk”

Jaehwan bit his tongue, he didn’t forget, he just didn’t want to go. But he knew he couldn’t say that.

“I’m sorry, I went on a short walk, we can still hunt if you want” Jaehwan suggested.

“Sanghyuk’s still sleeping anyway, I was gonna let him choose the place this-” Hongbin stopped and sniffed the air, looking confused, “What is that smell? It’s familiar but I can’t place it”

“Probably some plant I walked by” Jaehwan tried not to tense up.

“It smells more, I don’t know, like a home?” Hongbin took one last sniff, “Hakyeon? Were you with him?”

“I was, he’s still out, wanted to hunt after the walk” Jaehwan hoped he’d believe it.

“He didn’t seem like he was up to something, did he?” Hongbin asked as they arrived at Sanghyuk and Hongbin’s shared room.

“No, he seemed normal” Jaehwan lied easily.

“It’s just, he’s been so distant, and then the incident with the prey,  _ and  _ I heard he came home right before sunrise yesterday. You don’t think he’s compromising us?” Jaehwan sighed and placed a hand on Hongbin’s shoulder.

“He’s just going through a hard time, don’t worry, we’ll be safe” Jaehwan told the truth, the only person Hakyeon was going to hurt was himself and his new friends, “Now wake up Sanghyuk, let’s go hunting”

Hongbin nodded and left Jaehwan alone in the hallway. He took a deep breath, he was always awkward with Sanghyuk, and the leader did his best to avoid him, for his own sake. Hongbin knew this, and that’s why he always tries to get the two of them together, and Hakyeon usually helps him get out of it. He just can’t always handle the pain and guilt that comes with Sanghyuk.

The door opened and Sanghyuk stepped out first, a bright smile on his face, Jaehwan gave him a small polite smile in return.

“Where are we going?” Hongbin asked, turning the attention on Sanghyuk.

“It’s a surprise, just follow me” Sanghyuk was excited, but Jaehwan couldn’t help his worried look.

“What, are we hunting or are we going sightseeing?” Hongbin stuck to Sanghyuk’s side, with Jaehwan staying behind the duo.

“Maybe a bit of both” Sanghyuk smirked at both of them.

“Are we walking or flying?” Jaehwan asked as they approached the front door.

“I know the way better on foot” Sanghyuk answered, the three of them stepping foot outside.

“Can we have a hint?” Sanghyuk sighed at this, giving Hongbin an annoyed look.

“It’s my favorite place to go, but neither of you would know that” Sanghyuk looked away, missing Jaehwan’s expression, “Now be quiet, I have to concentrate”

They complied, following behind as they were led through the woods, Jaehwan staying alert. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Sanghyuk, he trusted the boy completely, but he was worried that he knew where they were going. And while he knew the place was relatively safe for their kind, guarding the two kept his nerves down.

Soon, the path became more familiar, and Jaehwan considered stopping, but he knew better. Sanghyuk led them into the bush, all of them catching the human scent as they hid.

“I’ve never seen anyone else here before” Sanghyuk whispered, the trio staring at the couple seated in the grass, “Guess we found our prey”

Another deep breath as the younger two discussed how to attack, before he knew it they had rushed out of the bushes. The couple screamed, standing up and flattening themselves against the large tree. The hisses of the vampires filled the hollow, and just as the couple began to run, Jaehwan stepped out of the bushes. He blocked their path, giving Sanghyuk and Hongbin the opportunity to attack. Sanghyuk was first, but Jaehwan looked away, opting to watch Hongbin instead since his target looked stronger. But the two vampires took them down easily, and Jaehwan was actually kind of proud.

“Good job” Jaehwan’s praise was quick, “Eat quickly, we’ll take what’s left back home”

He ignored any look he was given, pacing to the other side of the tree he knew so well, indulging in the bittersweet memories. He hadn’t been here in years, and it was exactly the same, minus some overgrowth.

“Do you think he’s disappointed?” Sanghyuk’s whisper hurt his heart.

“No, he’s just like that, he’s not disappointed” Hongbin reassured him.

“I know, but he just seems.. I don’t know, sadder?” Sanghyuk tried to relay his thoughts, “Maybe you should’ve picked the spot”

“He would’ve been the same either way” Jaehwan hoped that lie was convincing enough.

The two went quiet, so Jaehwan came back around the tree to talk with them.

“How’d you find this place?” He leaned on the tree, his gaze on Sanghyuk.

“On accident, I was on a walk and I found a path here” Sanghyuk’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight, “I could stay here all night, there’s just something so calm and familiar here”

Jaehwan nodded, looking around and smiling softly, “I know what you mean”

And Jaehwan thinks this is the most comfortably he’s talked with Sanghyuk in a while.


	7. This Night That Time Caressed

Hakyeon made sure to get home earlier, not wanting to risk getting caught by the sun, or in another late night talk with Jaehwan. He headed straight for his room, hoping he covered Wonshik and Taekwoon’s scent well enough so no one would stop him.

“Hey, Hakyeon!” Hongbin’s voice made him curse under his breath.

“Hey, Hongbin” He forced a smile.

“Did you just get home?” Hongbin asked, causing Hakyeon to just nod, “You were out all night? How come?”

“It’s nicer than these stone walls” Hakyeon was only telling half of the truth.

“Well, thanks for being out, I finally got those two together” Hongbin didn’t even have to name them for Hakyeon to know.

“Did you get the result you hoped for?” Hakyeon asked, turning to continue the walk to his room.

“He’s actually talking to him now, so more or less, yeah” Hongbin smiled to himself and Hakyeon nodded.

“That’s good to hear, now if you’ll excuse me” Hakyeon grabbed his doorknob.

“Sleep well” Hongbin waved, and Hakyeon returned the favor.

He sighed happily as he opened the door, but that was replaced with annoyance as he found Jaehwan pacing in his room.

“Can we talk?” Jaehwan asked as Hakyeon shut the door.

“Is it about Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan nodded, “Just don’t worry too much and  _ talk  _ to him, talking isn’t going to hurt”

“I know but I just don’t want to ruin things” It had been a while since Hakyeon had seen Jaehwan like this.

“You won’t, I promise, he’s not going to just..” Hakyeon trailed off, a sense of fear and urgency coming over him.

“Hakyeon?” Jaehwan stared at him concerned.

The fear and the urgency had to be coming from Wonshik, but why? What was happening?

“How much longer until sunrise?” Hakyeon tried not to sound desperate.

“Probably about an hour and a half, what are you going to do?” Jaehwan had reverted back to his leader self.

“I have to go, I’ll be back before sunrise I promise” Hakyeon rushed to the door, but Jaehwan froze him.

“Hakyeon, I need to know where you’re going, in case I need to come get you” Hakyeon was thankful it wasn’t a warning, but an offer of help.

“Wonshik and Taekwoon are in trouble, I have to make sure they’re okay” He knew better than to lie to Jaehwan.

“Don’t tell me you linked with one of them” Jaehwan sighed and let go.

“I had to, I thought you three would kill them. Now I have to go” He opened the door before Jaehwan could reply, running out of the house as fast as possible.

As soon as he was outside he transformed, knowing that flying would be faster. Then the smell of smoke hit his nose, but he was thankful he heard sirens as well. The bright red flashing filled the sky, Hakyeon used it as a beacon, sighing in relief when the house looked almost undamaged. He de-transformed in a bush nearby, poking out to make sure he could see Taekwoon and Wonshik.

He found Wonshik first, the link and the blond hair making it easy. And by the wave of surprise that came up, he assumed Wonshik had spotted him too. He sent Wonshik a sense of relief once he found Taekwoon, and Hakyeon thinks the blond may have sent happiness back. Or maybe that was his own emotions from just being near them.

He took his bat form again, wanting to get close and talk to them. Wonshik almost blew his cover by watching him fly around, Hakyeon guesses he didn’t know vampires could actually do that. He found a spot near the fire truck and switched back, walking over to the two calmly.

“Is everyone okay?” His voice only surprised Taekwoon.

“Hakyeon, but sunrise is so soon” Taekwoon’s voice was shaky.

“I’ll be home in time, don’t worry about me” Hakyeon put a gentle hand on Taekwoon’s back.

“It was a small fire, thankfully no one was hurt” Wonshik told him, “Why did you come?”

“I felt your fear, I got worried” Hakyeon was honest and he hoped they both knew it.

Taekwoon turned to the vampire, opening his arms for a hug in which Hakyeon happily accepted.

“Thank you” The worry that Hakyeon sent out and received were the same.

“Of course, you mean a lot to me” Hakyeon confessed.

“You should start heading back home, we don’t want you to get hurt” Wonshik suggested as the hug broke.

“I’ll make sure to visit tomorrow” Hakyeon smiled at Taekwoon despite knowing he couldn’t see it.

“Be safe, please” Taekwoon squeezed Hakyeon’s hand.

“I will be” Hakyeon took a deep breath, leaning in to place a kiss on Taekwoon’s cheek, “Until tomorrow”

He let go of Taekwoon’s hand as they said their goodbyes and jogged back to the hiding spot to transform. He couldn’t keep himself from smiling, and he was sure Wonshik could feel his giddiness. Hakyeon hoped the kiss had let Taekwoon know he was there for him, since he could tell how shocked he was. Now he knew what he’d be doing tomorrow, which only made him fly home faster.

And to say he expected Jaehwan to be waiting for him would be an understatement, he didn’t even look surprised at the judgemental look he received as he walked in the house.

“Aw, you waited for me” Hakyeon smiled as Jaehwan looked grumpier.

“You could’ve gotten hurt, you can’t risk your life like that for some humans” The last word was whispered in fear of others hearing.

“They mean a lot to me, I thought you’d understand that” Hakyeon sighed, hurt at how Jaehwan seemed to dismiss them.

He walked past the leader, ready to collapse in his bed, but Jaehwan followed.

“If they mean something to you, then you would leave them alone” Jaehwan was serious, his tone even somewhat demanding.

“Oh sure, because that worked out well for you” Hakyeon slipped into his room, unsurprised by Jaehwan letting himself in.

But what did surprise him was Jaehwan’s fist in his shirt as Hakyeon was pinned to the wall.

“One more word of that from you, and you’ll never leave this house again” Jaehwan had never acted like this, at least not to Hakyeon.

“It’s not like I’m telling anyone, why are you so on edge?!” Hakyeon pulled Jaehwan off of him, “Just don’t give me advice you never used”

“Hakyeon, you’re my friend, I just don’t want you or your new friends to get hurt. And if I have to scare you to keep you safe, I will” Jaehwan met Hakyeon’s gaze angrily.

“I’m not going to make the same mistakes, trust me like you used to before you became leader” Hakyeon knew he had hit a cord, just like he wanted.

“I do trust you, but you didn’t even think to cover your tracks, and you linked to one of them! How am I supposed to believe you have it all under control?!” Jaehwan was visibly frustrated.

“To be fair, it’s your fault I linked to Wonshik” Hakyeon looked away as Jaehwan sighed.

“You shouldn’t have gotten caught in the first place” At this point, it sounded like Jaehwan was pleading with him, “Just stop seeing them, make it easy on them by leaving now”

“And if I don’t?” Hakyeon challenged.

“Then don’t expect me to soften the blow”


	8. This String Of Fate Is Too Transparent

Hongbin practically dragged himself to his bed, more tired than usual from the strong and heavy prey. He glanced over at the bed beside him, checking if Sanghyuk had fallen asleep or was even there. A soft smile fell on his lips as he watched the rise and fall of the younger’s side, his back to Hongbin.

He began to get comfortable, happy with himself for what happened today, then Sanghyuk spoke.

“Can I ask you a question?” Sanghyuk’s voice was soft.

“Go ahead” Hongbin responded.

“Do you think Jaehwan hates me?” Hongbin sat up in his bed.

“Of course not! Why do you think that?!” He was dumbstruck, and Sanghyuk sat up as well.

“He talks to everyone else normally but I only get a few words and, if I’m lucky, a sentence. He didn’t watch me today, he rarely even looks me in the eye, did I do something wrong?” Sanghyuk huffed and fisted his hands in his cover.

“You? Doing something wrong? You know how ridiculous that sounds, right?” Hongbin scoffed.

“Then why is Jaehwan like that to me?!” He was clearly frustrated, and Hongbin felt sorry for him.

“Jaehwan is just fickle, he doesn’t always know how to act, I promise he cares about you just like everyone else in the clan” Hongbin only half-lied, but he hoped it would calm his friend.

“I hope you’re right” Sanghyuk sighed and played with his fingers, “How long have you and him been friends?”

It wasn’t a question he expected, “I’m not sure, just as long as I can remember”

“Kinda like me with you” Sanghyuk replied and Hongbin nodded through the guilt, “So, you know him really well?”

“Yeah, I think so” Hongbin looked at Sanghyuk curiously.

“How can I be his friend?” Sanghyuk met Hongbin’s gaze.

“Well, spend some alone time with him, maybe go to your favorite place! He really liked it there, and you two can talk and get to know each other” Hongbin couldn’t hide his excitement.

“You really think he’d just go there with me?” Sanghyuk asked, clearly not believing it.

“Maybe not, but I could always help you out” Hongbin suggested.

“Could you come too? I don’t know if I could be alone with him” Sanghyuk seemed shy suddenly.

“Why not? He’s just, well, him” Sanghyuk looked away.

“I’m just shy, that’s all” There was something else there, and Hongbin wanted to know what it was.

“ _ Just  _ shy? Nothing else?” Hongbin smirked at Sanghyuk.

“Yeah, what else could it be?” Sanghyuk asked and Hongbin giggled.

“I don’t know, maybe a… crush?” Hongbin teased and Sanghyuk glared.

“Of course not! He’s our clan leader” But the blush told Hongbin otherwise.

“Well, he is really handsome, so I can understand” Hongbin smiled at the younger.

“Shut up, I know he’s handsome” Sanghyuk huffed and Hongbin chuckled.

“How’d you fall for Jaehwan out of everyone?” Hongbin wondered if he’d get the answer he thought he would.

“He’s really admirable, I think, and the night with Hakyeon and those strangers, that’s when I knew” Sanghyuk paused as Hongbin nodded at his words, “But, I’ve also had dreams, of the two of us in that hollow under the tree.. They’re so vivid and feel so real, I guess I’m really into him” He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yeah, I guess you are” Hongbin smiled softly at his friend, “And hey, maybe those dreams could become a reality”

“Don’t get my hopes up” Sanghyuk shook his head, “I’ve already told myself, all they’ll ever be is dreams”

“You never know, one day they could be memories” Hongbin watched Sanghyuk scoff.

“Sure, but for now, they’re dreams that I’d like to return to” He yawned and stretched before laying back down.

Hongbin did the same, sighing to himself as he pulled the cover to his chest.

“Goodnight Binnie” Sanghyuk called.

“Goodnight Hyukkie”


	9. Don't Be Afraid

The knock on the door didn’t come as a surprise, Wonshik could already feel Hakyeon on the other side. And when he opened the door, it was only Hakyeon’s giant smile that caught him off guard.

“What’s with such a big smile?” Wonshik asked, although he began to feel Hakyeon’s excitement.

“Are you surprised that I like being here? May I come in?” Hakyeon didn’t let his smile falter.

“Taekwoon is already sleeping, are you sure you still wanna be here?” Wonshik expected the slight disappointment from the vampire.

“I don’t only come for him, Wonshik” Hakyeon smirked, “And I promised I’d come, especially after Taekwoon’s condition yesterday”

Wonshik nodded, “He was going to wait for you, but he lost a chunk of sleep from yesterday” He sighed to himself, “Come in”

He moved out of Hakyeon’s way, closing the door behind him as the vampire turned to face him.

“You can show me your room” Hakyeon sounded playful and suddenly Wonshik was unsure about this.

“I guess I could” He couldn’t hide his nerves, he knew he was unconsciously projecting them anyway.

Hakyeon laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Relax, I’m not going to hurt you. If that was my plan, you’d already know”

They shared a smile and Wonshik nodded, “It’s this way”

He led Hakyeon past the living room and down the hall, feeling the vampire’s astonishment at the decor and size of the place. They stopped in front of Wonshik’s door, the blond quickly unlocking it and letting the two of them inside.

“Taekwoon’s across from me so we can get to each other easily” Wonshik held his breath as he closed the door.

“Was the fire in the next room?” Hakyeon pointed at the dark section of wall, projecting worry to Wonshik.

He nodded solemnly, “It’s a storage room, the fuse box sparked we think. Thankfully I caught it not long after it had started” A surge of sympathy and suddenly Hakyeon was hugging him.

“That must’ve been terrifying” Wonshik slowly let his hands come up to hug back, “I’m so glad you’re safe”

Wonshik was confused at what he felt as sudden care and... affection? He wasn’t entirely sure himself, and he didn’t think Hakyeon was either. He didn’t even know how to respond for a moment, wondering if a ‘thank you’ was out of place here.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad no one got hurt” The hug broke at this and Hakyeon smiled at him.

Hakyeon turned around and sat down on Wonshik’s bed, “So… Does Taekwoon know?”

“Of course, he could feel the heat when we ran outside” Wonshik joined him on the bed.

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Wonshik” Hakyeon smirked at him, raising his eyebrows as Wonshik realised what he was talking about.

“Ah, well, what do you think?” Wonshik asked and Hakyeon let out a short laugh.

“Why haven’t you told him? If you don’t, I might just sweep him up” Hakyeon looked up at the ceiling, smiling to himself.

“I think you already have” Wonshik tried not to sound let down.

“A kiss on the cheek isn’t anything if he doesn’t feel the same” Hakyeon rubbed the blond’s back to comfort him, “And you’ll never know if you don’t say something”

“But if I say something and he doesn’t feel the same, then it’s one word and I’m out of here, never to see him again” He sighed and laid down on the bed.

Hakyeon did the same and turned his body to face Wonshik, “I doubt he’d do that, and you probably have a better chance, you’ve known him longer”

“You’d think that, but you’re mysterious and handsome  _ and  _ a vampire, you’re practically perfect for him” Wonshik paused, “I’m just another part of the house staff”

“I’ve known him for a few days, you’ve known him for  _ years _ . He trusts you, not just because he has to, I’m sure you mean a lot more to him than you think” Hakyeon smiled softly, sincerity coming off of him.

“I guess, but do you really think he’d even think of picking me over you?” Wonshik wasn’t convinced and Hakyeon sighed.

“You’re handsome, brave, loyal, and sincere, you’d be a great boyfriend” Hakyeon insisted, counting the points off with his fingers.

Wonshik couldn’t stop himself from blushing, “Ah, thank you”

“I’m just telling the truth” The vampire smiled, a type of fondness flooding into Wonshik.

The blond was thankful for the kind words, but at a loss for ones of his own, creating a calm silence between the two. And Wonshik smiled to himself, maybe this vampire isn’t so bad after all.


	10. A Beautiful Dream

Taekwoon sighed as he realised he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon, a nightmare now depriving him of what he thought he needed most right now. He sat up, trying to think of anything but the vague yet still clear memories of the dream. It was soon clear to him that if he wanted to distract himself, he couldn’t be alone. So he stood, taking the path to his door that he knew so well, hoping Wonshik was awake as well. Of course, he didn’t think Wonshik would mind being woken up.

A few knocks and Taekwoon was happy to hear shuffling and footsteps, the nightmare fading away as the door opened. 

“You’re awake, could you not sleep?” Wonshik placed a guiding hand on Taekwoon’s shoulder, almost pulling him into the room.

“I just woke up, and I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep anytime soon” Taekwoon told half of the truth, and Wonshik’s hand disappeared.

Wonshik hummed in understanding, but then a silence fell over the room, and Taekwoon focused on the sound of light footsteps coming towards him. They definitely weren’t Wonshik’s, he was right beside him. Taekwoon smiled and turned towards the sound.

“Hakyeon?” The question was met with a small chuckle.

“You’re too cute, are you that happy I’m here?” Hakyeon teased, and Taekwoon happily held out a hand.

The vampire held his hand gently, “Of course I’m happy, I thought I’d have missed you tonight”

“Well, I would’ve kept coming back until I saw you again” The cheesy line still found a way to make Taekwoon blush.

“How long have you been here?” Taekwoon asked as Hakyeon led them to the bed.

“I’m not sure, maybe an hour, maybe thirty minutes” They sat down, and an extra dip in the mattress told Taekwoon that Wonshik had joined them.

“However long it’s been, he’s bothered me the entire time” Wonshik complained, but for once he seemed to be joking about the vampire.

“I can’t help it, I feel like I was destined to bother you” Hakyeon’s response brought a giggle out of Wonshik.

“I’m happy to hear you warming up to Hakyeon” Taekwoon smiled in the direction of Wonshik’s voice.

“I guess you were right, we just needed some alone time together” Wonshik told him, and that’s when Taekwoon noticed the lack of nervousness in his voice.

“I’m glad you’re starting to like me, Wonshik” Hakyeon began, “It makes this whole linked thing much easier”

“Oh, don’t remind me about that” Wonshik groaned, and Taekwoon felt him lay back onto the bed.

“I would think it’d be hard  _ not  _ to be reminded of it, what with me accidentally projecting emotions to you” Hakyeon admitted and the blond sighed.

“That’s true, even when I was trying to sleep I got a lot of annoyance, what was that about?” Taekwoon felt Hakyeon’s grip tighten at the seemingly harmless question.

“Just, a few of the vampires in my clan, always in my business” Hakyeon was trying to give enough to satisfy Wonshik without giving away too much, Taekwoon could tell.

There was a sudden movement on the bed and Taekwoon guessed it was Wonshik, “Wait, am I crazy or I just hear your voice in my head?!” He sounded more confused than scared.

Hakyeon let go of Taekwoon’s hand, and the shift of weight suggested he stood up, “Hold on, stay quiet. Wonshik, tell me if you hear anything”

They did as they were told, Taekwoon already having a slight idea of what was happening, if his books were correct.

“Wha- Jaehwan smells?! Isn’t he your leader?!” Wonshik blurted out and Hakyeon laughed in astonishment.

“I can’t believe it, we’ve bonded enough to use telepathy, I didn’t think that would ever happen” Taekwoon smiled in Hakyeon’s direction as he paused to think, “Wonshik, try to focus and send me a message”

“Just focus? That’s all I have to do?” Wonshik was baffled, Taekwoon couldn’t help the little giggle that came out.

“Yeah, it’s easy” Hakyeon confirmed, then a silence fell over them.

They were silent for longer than Taekwoon expected, to the point where he almost wanted to beg them to speak. Soon, there was a sigh, and Taekwoon wasn’t sure who it was from, he just hoped this meant he’d be part of the conversation again soon.

“I didn’t think telepathy would make you so nosy” Hakyeon spoke, his footsteps getting farther away from the pair.

“Sorry, I’m just worried” Wonshik sounded upset with himself.

“It’s okay, I would think telepathy would make anyone at least a little nosy” Taekwoon cut in, wanting to get rid of the sudden tension.

There was another stretch of silence, and Taekwoon began to hope this wasn’t how all of their conversations would go.

“Oh..” Wonshik spoke softly, and Taekwoon knew he’d missed something.

“Is everything alright?” He knew there wasn’t any harm in asking.

“Yeah, let’s talk about something else” Hakyeon suggested, and Taekwoon found Wonshik’s back, rubbing it to comfort him.

Taekwoon smirked to himself, he knew exactly what to talk about.

“So.. About that kiss yesterday” Taekwoon couldn’t hide his sly smile.

“It was just a little kiss on the cheek, what about it?” The vampire was really good at acting cool.

“It just surprised me, that’s all” Taekwoon began, contemplating what to say, “I was just wondering, what motivated it?”

“I’m sure he was just worried about you, you seemed pretty shocked” Wonshik cut in, a type of nervousness in his voice.

“Yeah, I thought it’d calm you down” Hakyeon didn’t sound himself either, and it didn’t take Taekwoon long to start suspecting they were hiding something.

“Why do both of you sound on edge?” Taekwoon asked, slightly worried.

“We’re not! I always sound like this” Taekwoon couldn’t argue with Wonshik on that.

“Well, uh… Oh, Wonshik, I’m not good at this” Hakyeon huffed and Wonshik sighed.

“Not good at what?” Taekwoon was utterly confused now.

“Then just tell him!” Wonshik sounded almost irritated.

“Tell me what?!” Taekwoon just wanted answers now.

Hakyeon’s footsteps came toward him, a cold hand gently picking up his and pulling it to cold lips for a quick kiss, Hakyeon was back to normal.

“You see, I think you’ve stolen my heart” A heat rushed to his cheeks, Hakyeon was serious.


	11. You Haven't Come Back To Me

He knew he shouldn’t leave, something could happen and he’d be needed, but Jaehwan just needed some time to himself after the past few days. And maybe he should’ve thought twice before letting his feet just lead him anywhere, but part of him knew he would’ve ended up here anyway. The hollow that he loved and hated all at once, the tree that held more memories than he’d like to admit, his place of comfort and hurt.

Jaehwan found himself climbing up the tree, wondering if their silly little carving was still there. Little faces with a heart around them, the one with a larger nose being him. And for the first time in a while, he found himself smiling at the memory, something he didn’t think was possible anymore.

Rustling came from the bushes and he transformed, fear causing him to hide from whoever the stranger was. His heart leaped into his throat when Sanghyuk’s figure emerged, stretching and looking around to see if he was alone. Jaehwan knew he couldn’t hide for long, Hongbin taught Sanghyuk everything he knows, especially how to pick out other vampire’s scents. And he was sure Sanghyuk would smell him in the tree soon, so he carefully and reluctantly fluttered out of the leaves and down to the ground. He detransformed and slowly walked into view, smiling softly.

“You scared me, Sanghyuk” Jaehwan spoke first, the younger bowing in apology.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t pick up your scent, I can go if you want” Sanghyuk suggested, but Jaehwan shook his head.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind the company if you don’t” Jaehwan gave the younger a warm smile, he wasn’t going to keep pushing him away.

“I don’t mind” Sanghyuk smiled back, although nervously.

Jaehwan admired the tree, dragging a hand across it, before deciding to take a seat at the base.

“So I take it you like this place” Sanghyuk watched the leader, and Jaehwan could tell he was debating sitting with him.

“I love it, I actually used to come here a lot with a.. a friend of mine” Jaehwan regretted giving that much information as Sanghyuk sat down.

“Was it Hakyeon?” Sanghyuk asked innocently.

“Ah, no, you wouldn’t know them” Jaehwan couldn’t meet the younger’s curious eyes.

“Are they not in the clan? A vampire from another clan?” Sanghyuk gasped, “A… human?”

Jaehwan forced a chuckled, “You’re very curious”

“Sorry, I just want to know more about you” Sanghyuk told him honestly, looking down at the grass.

“Why me?” Jaehwan felt nervous.

“You’re kinda mysterious and strange, and I wanna be your friend like Hongbin and Hakyeon” Sanghyuk’s eyes met Jaehwan’s, and the leader didn’t miss the slight blush.

Oh no, Jaehwan begged for it not to be true.

“Well, I don’t see why we can’t be friends” Jaehwan looked up through the tree’s branches, trying to calm himself down.

There was a silence as Sanghyuk copied him, gazing up at the moonlight that seeped through and onto them.

“Isn't it beautiful? Just like in my dreams” Sanghyuk mused, closing his eyes to breath in the fresh air.

But Jaehwan was looking at him now. Sanghyuk dreamt of this place? Was it possible he had other dreams too?

And he was staring now, thinking carefully of his reply as he memorized just how the moonlight danced on Sanghyuk’s face and made him look stunning.

Jaehwan cleared his throat, “You dream of this place too?”

Sanghyuk opened his eyes and nodded, “I couldn’t believe it when I found it, I thought it was just a place my mind made up” He looked to Jaehwan, “Did you dream of it before bringing your friend here?”

“Yes, it’s like I was called here” Jaehwan hoped he was convincing.

“I know what you mean, and now more dreams are coming true” Sanghyuk smiled at the leader.

“More?” He didn’t know if he wanted an answer.

“Uh, well, I’ve had these dreams… it’s embarrassing, forget I said anything” The younger looked away, pretending to look at the scenery.

Jaehwan chuckled, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to make you tell me” Sanghyuk sighed at that.

“Thank you” There was a silent pause as Sanghyuk laid down in the grass, “Did I do well yesterday?”

“Of course you did, why do you ask?” Jaehwan watched Sanghyuk’s face turn worried.

“You just didn’t seem impressed” Sanghyuk replied, running his hand through the grass.

“I expected nothing less from you and Hongbin” Jaehwan smiled softly, beginning to stand.

“Can I ask you a strange question?” Sanghyuk met Jaehwan’s gaze.

“I guess so” Jaehwan tried not to tense up.

“What was the clan like before I arrived?” Sanghyuk was looking in the opposite direction now, like trying to think about it hurt.

“It was the same, I wasn’t leader as you know, but Hongbin didn’t have a roommate back then” Jaehwan didn’t know what kind of answer Sanghyuk was looking for.

“Do you know why Hongbin takes care of me? Why he’s the first thing I remember?” Sanghyuk’s usual upbeat attitude was replaced with unexplained sadness.

“He was the one who found you, so he took care of you until you woke up” Jaehwan knew he’d heard that before, but the story wasn’t changing now.

“That’s what everyone says, and they never tell me anything else, there’s gotta be more to it than that” Sanghyuk was frustrated now, and rightfully so.

“That’s all we know” Jaehwan felt his heart twist in pain as Sanghyuk sat up in a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Not even the clan leader knows if I had a family?! A whole other life?! Was I even a vampire before?!” He grabbed his head in pain, and Jaehwan rushed to his side.

“Are you hurt?” Jaehwan asked, racking his brain for what to do.

“My head.. it stings..” Sanghyuk let Jaehwan move his hands, looking for signs of trauma.

“There’s nothing physical, let’s head back, we’ll get you some medicine” Sanghyuk nodded and Jaehwan helped him up.

This was all his fault.


	12. I Deeply Yearned For You

“Hakyeon..” Taekwoon muttered, in shock from the sudden confession.

_ “Sorry I beat you to it, Wonshik”  _ Hakyeon gave the blond a sad smile.

_ “He still hasn’t responded”  _ Wonshik raised his eyebrows and smiled back.

“I just couldn’t keep it from you any longer, I understand if you don’t want to date a vampire” Hakyeon hoped he hadn’t accidentally put pressure on Taekwoon.

“No no, i-it’s not that I just didn’t expect this after only a few days” Taekwoon stuttered as the vampire let go of his hand.

“I know it may feel too soon, so you don’t have to answer any time soon, if at all really” Hakyeon was partially babbling and Wonshik gave him a thumbs up.

Taekwoon fell quiet, deep in his thoughts and only making the other two more anxious.

“ _ He’s not going to start hating me for taking it kind of fast, is he? _ ” He couldn’t help the insecurity he pushed towards Wonshik with the thought.

“ _ He wouldn’t hate you over this, he may just be scared of losing you _ ” Wonshik tried to reassure him, but he was also afraid to hear Taekwoon’s response.

“ _ If I get rejected, you have to tell him _ ” Hakyeon met Wonshik’s almost scared gaze.

“ _ I am  _ **_not_ ** _ doing that _ ” His gaze turned serious, making Hakyeon sigh.

“ _ You can’t keep it from him forever _ ” Hakyeon reminded him.

“ _ I can, and I will _ ” Wonshik declared.

Then Taekwoon stood, holding out a hand that Hakyeon could only guess was for him, carefully taking it.

Taekwoon squeezed the hand, taking a deep breath, “I want to try this, I like you too, Hakyeon”

Hakyeon’s eyes went wide and he looked between the two, Wonshik giving him a soft smile.

“You’re sure? Completely sure?” He had to double check.

“Yes, I’m sure” Taekwoon smiled and Hakyeon returned it despite only Wonshik seeing it.

The vampire pecked his cheek just like the night before, but Taekwoon’s hand came up afterwards, finding his cheek and pulling him in for a true kiss. 

Hakyeon sighed into it, he had wanted this since he first saw Taekwoon, and he knew he’d remember this kiss for a long time. When they finally pulled away, Hakyeon had to use every fiber in his being to stop himself from pulling Taekwoon back in.

“Ha-akyeon” Wonshik’s voice cracked slightly, “You said you wanted to leave a few hours before sunrise this time”

“Ah, thanks for reminding me” Hakyeon smiled towards him.

“Why leave so early?” Taekwoon asked, his hand falling from Hakyeon’s cheek to his shoulder.

“I have to get Hongbin off my trail, he’s getting nosy” He answered, then pecked Taekwoon on the forehead, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll wait up for you” Taekwoon smiled, reluctantly releasing Hakyeon’s hand.

“ _ I could practically feel it _ ” Wonshik’s sudden thought surprised the vampire.

“ _ Wait, really? Were the emotions just that strong? _ ” Hakyeon asked as he turned to leave.

“ _ You’d know better than I would _ ” The blond shrugged, calmer now.

“Goodbye you two, sleep well” Hakyeon saw himself out.

He was quick to get home, but as soon as he entered the front door, something felt off. Hakyeon quietly made his way to his room, listening for any sign of something out of the ordinary. A foul smell hit him, medicine? For who? For what? Hakyeon followed it, worried when he was face to face with Hongbin’s door. He knocked softly, knowing Hongbin would be able to smell him quicker than hear him.

The door opened rather quickly and he was pulled into the room.

“What’s wrong? Is Sanghyuk sick?” Hakyeon tried to look past the younger.

“We don’t know what’s wrong, Jaehwan said he got a headache and now he’s sleeping, but I’m worried it’s not just a headache” Hongbin explained, looking over to the youngest.

“He was alone with Jaehwan?!” Hakyeon was shocked, but Hongbin just nodded.

“It surprised me too, but if he’s going to end up like this every time, maybe it’s best Jaehwan distances himself” Hongbin sighed, not wanting to believe it himself.

“Are you worried about Jaehwan, Sanghyuk, or yourself?” He didn’t want to sound rude, but they both knew what would be best for the youngest.

“I just… don’t want him to hurt, I don’t wanna lose him” Hongbin’s sad gaze was stuck on Sanghyuk.

“It’ll hurt less the sooner he finds out” Hakyeon patted Hongbin’s arm, “Keep me updated, okay?”

“I will, can you check on Jaehwan?” Hakyeon nodded, leaving the room with a sad smile.

He knew the leader would probably be fragile right now, and he fully expected a few tears. But Jaehwan wasn’t in his room, and Hakyeon searched their home, surprised that he couldn’t find the vampire anywhere. If he was hiding, he didn’t want to be found, Hakyeon knew that yet he still found himself leaving the house to find him.

Besides, he was pretty sure he knew where Jaehwan was hiding.


	13. Into The Distance

Wonshik couldn’t help the pang of worry he felt when Taekwoon was silent for too long, just sitting on the blond’s bed instead of leaving for his own for the night.

He was about to speak when Taekwoon beat him to it, “You don’t think I made a bad decision, do you?”

“No, if you followed your heart I think it was a good decision” Wonshik was honest with him.

“That’s the thing, I think I did what my heart wants, but something still feels wrong” Taekwoon sighed, slightly frustrated, “I can’t describe it, I’m happy but.. something’s missing”

Wonshik nodded in understanding, “What would be missing?” He was just as confused as Taekwoon.

“I don’t know…” Wonshik waited for more, but it didn’t come.

“Well, for now you could focus on being happy about it, I’m sure you’ll find the missing piece eventually” He rubbed the older’s back, giving him a soft smile that at this point Taekwoon could sense.

“Why were the two of you trying to keep it from me?” Taekwoon asked, and Wonshik had to think fast.

“He thought it might be too soon, too fast, you know?” He was proud that his voice didn’t shake.

“You weren’t trying to stop him, were you?” Taekwoon seemed more curious than accusing.

“No, no I wouldn’t” He knew Taekwoon could hear his nervousness.

“I’m sorry Wonshik, I didn’t mean to take your chance away” Wonshik had to blink a few times to process those words.

“Wait, you think I  _ like  _ Hakyeon?” Taekwoon nodded at this.

“You two are already linked, and, honestly, who wouldn’t like Hakyeon” Taekwoon laughed softly, and Wonshik joined for a moment.

“I’m only just now  _ trusting  _ Hakyeon, it would take longer for me to have feelings for him” Wonshik reassured him.

“Then why’d you sound so nervous?” Taekwoon asked, making the younger swallow hard.

“It just made me think about a past crush is all” Wonshik half-lied, hoping that was enough for the older.

“Past crush? You’ve never told me about this” Taekwoon was interested now.

“Ah, it never went anywhere, I just liked him from afar” He knew to keep the details vague.

“Why did you never confess?” Wonshik really wished he’d stop asking questions.

“I didn’t want to lose him, I was scared if I confessed that I’d never see him again” It calmed Wonshik down to know that Taekwoon couldn’t see the sad look.

But he forgot he could hear it, “Don’t be sad, anyone who would’ve disregarded you like that doesn’t deserve your feelings, I’m glad you’re away from him now”

“Yeah, me too” The mental image of a stranger that he now hated came up so he wouldn’t think of Taekwoon.

“I hope you find someone amazing one day” Taekwoon was rambling, but Wonshik wasn’t going to stop him, “It’s what you deserve” He smiled and Wonshik felt his heart ache for a moment.

“ _ I’ve already found someone amazing _ ” Wonshik accidentally projected, panicking for a moment, “Yeah, uh, me too”

“Are you okay?” Taekwoon really knew him too well.

He took a deep breath, he just hoped Hakyeon wouldn’t respond, “I’m fine, it’s just this whole telepathy thing is a little difficult to control”

“Ah, did one of you say something embarrassing?” Taekwoon giggled slightly at the thought.

“Yeah, guess it’s easy to do” Wonshik rubbed his neck.

“I’m sure you’ll both get used to it soon enough” Taekwoon reassured him, a long yawn escaping him, “Have you slept any?

“No, Hakyeon arrived before I could sleep, and then we talked for so long..” He trailed off, knowing Taekwoon got the idea.

“Even if it’s only a few hours, you should get some rest” Wonshik watched him stand up from the bed, “I’ll try and go back to sleep too”

Instinctively, Wonshik stood up and helped Taekwoon to the door.

“Call me if you need anything, I’ll see you in the morning” Wonshik smiled as Taekwoon entered the hallway.

“Sleep well, I’ll see you in the morning” Taekwoon slipped out of Wonshik’s grasp and found his bedroom door.

  
He didn’t leave the hallway until Taekwoon had fully entered his room, letting his guard down once the door shut. He retreated into his own room, practically falling onto his bed as his mind began racing. That kiss, he couldn’t just erase it from his mind, it almost felt like  _ he  _ was kissing Taekwoon instead of Hakyeon. Wonshik wasn’t sure if that was normal between two linked vampires, let alone two linked humanoids. Part of him loved it, but the majority felt wrong and invasive, Taekwoon wasn’t his boyfriend after all. He rubbed his face in frustration, life just got so much more complicated than he wanted it to be.


	14. Reach Out

He was halfway out of the door when he got Wonshik’s message.

“ _ I’ve already found someone amazing _ ” It came with love and happiness and Hakyeon had to pause for a moment.

Surely he didn’t mean to send that, he must’ve been talking to Taekwoon about something and it slipped. Hakyeon stayed quiet, not wanting to respond in any way, knowing he’d probably embarrass Wonshik. A quick shake of his head cleared his thoughts, and he set off to find Jaehwan.

Hakyeon knew the leader probably didn’t want to be found, but he couldn’t let his friend suffer alone.

“Jaehwan?” He called through the hollow, looking around and trying to catch his scent.

“What is it?” His tone was dismissive, and Hakyeon spotted him in the tree.

“Are you okay?” Hakyeon moved to climb up there.

“How’s Sanghyuk?” Jaehwan didn’t look at Hakyeon as he joined him.

“Still asleep, but safe” He tried to study Jaehwan’s expression, “I’m sure he’ll be fine, just a little bump in the road”

“And what if he isn’t?” Jaehwan shot back, “What if he goes rogue? What if he leaves?”

“Why would he? You’re getting worried for no reason” Hakyeon wasn’t sure if that was the truth, but he wasn’t going to let Jaehwan know that.

“Why wouldn’t he?! We’ve all been lying to him, once he finds out he’ll hate all of us” Jaehwan met Hakyeon’s gaze, and for a second he thought he saw a tear forming.

“If he learns the truth then he’ll know you were just trying to protect him” Hakyeon watched as Jaehwan took a shaky breath.

“Just because we think that doesn’t mean he will. I just.. Don’t want to lose him again” Jaehwan let a tear fall and sighed, “I’m sorry, I haven’t been myself since it happened”

“That’s why I’m here, to make sure you’re okay” Hakyeon gave him a sympathetic smile.

“What a clan leader I am, running away to cry about the situation instead of helping” Hakyeon narrowed his eyes at this.

“You’re not void of emotions, Jaehwan, you got him home safe didn’t you? You did as much as you could” The leader scoffed at him.

“He wouldn’t be like that if it weren’t for me, you know that as well as I do” He looked away from Hakyeon, to a carving in the tree that Hakyeon couldn’t quite make out from his spot.

“It’s not your fault, you just won’t admit that” Hakyeon sighed.

“If something were to happen to those two, wouldn’t you blame yourself too?” Jaehwan’s fingers traced the carving and Hakyeon looked down.

Jaehwan was right, but he didn’t want to tell him that.

“How are they?” A change of subject that Hakyeon thought might actually be good for him.

“They’re doing well, the fire didn’t damage much” Hakyeon answered, but Jaehwan was still looking at the carving.

“Is that what the emergency was?” Hakyeon just nodded, “Are they just your friends or… Is there something more?”

“Actually, Taekwoon and I just started dating” He was partially scared of Jaehwan’s reaction, but the leader smiled softly.

“That was fast, but I guess now’s the perfect time since Hongbin and Sanghyuk are distracted” Jaehwan let his hand fall from the tree, then looked to Hakyeon, “Aren’t you scared?”

“Why would I be scared?” Hakyeon didn’t know what to expect from Jaehwan at this point.

“Scared of being found out, separated” Jaehwan’s eyes were almost challenging him.

“I’d be the only one in real danger, and I’d still be linked to Wonshik” Jaehwan raised his eyebrows at this.

“You’re at telepathy already?” He didn’t seem mad, which was good.

“Yeah, and I have a question about that” Jaehwan laughed for a moment.

“And you think I’d have an answer? I’ve never linked before” There was a small smile and Hakyeon thinks Jaehwan was starting to feel better.

“Well, you might know” Hakyeon paused to put together his question, “If you were to kiss someone else, would the person you’re linked to feel it too?”

“It’s based on emotion, so I guess if you projected it then they would” Jaehwan was interested now, “So he felt like he was kissing Taekwoon as well?”

Hakyeon nodded, “He had to stop me because he felt like he was intruding”

“Sounds like you’ve got a lot to figure out” Jaehwan sat up and Hakyeon chuckled.

“I guess so, but I’m sure I can handle it” Hakyeon smiled at the leader.

“Sunrise is soon, we need to go” Jaehwan began to get up, “I wonder if he’s woken up”

Hakyeon followed him out of the tree, “Do you want me or Hongbin to check first?”

Jaehwan shook his head, “Hongbin probably hasn’t left his side, but if I start distancing myself again, he’ll just resent me no matter what”


	15. And Another Night I Wasn't In Control

He rolled over, then back again, slowly opening his eyes only to see Hongbin hovering over him.

“What happened? Where’s Jaehwan?” Sanghyuk tried to sit up, but Hongbin was quick to stop him.

“You passed out, we didn’t know when you’d wake up” Hongbin tried to explain as Sanghyuk pushed past him to sit up.

“I feel like I just slept for days, rest is the last thing I need right now” He protested, so Hongbin backed off, “What time is it?”

“It’s around 8:30, the sun just started to go down” Hongbin answered, his eyes still worried, “Are you sure you feel okay?”

“I’m okay, I just need to do something” Sanghyuk got out of bed despite Hongbin’s protests.

“Do you want someone to come with you in case you pass out again?” He wanted to refuse, but Hongbin had a point.

“You can come, just be quiet, I don’t want anyone to know we’re out” Sanghyuk knew he could trust Hongbin, so he was sure his company wouldn’t hurt.

As long as Jaehwan didn’t notice them leave, he was happy.

He led Hongbin outside, and he was sure that Hongbin could guess where they were headed. But he had to get there, he had to check. Because then maybe, just maybe, some of his questions would be answered. Sanghyuk sighed in relief that no one was in the hollow, it was going to make the trip quicker.

“Should I keep watch?” Hongbin asked, and Sanghyuk was thankful for his help.

“Make sure we weren’t followed” Sanghyuk told him, knowing he had the best sense of smell.

He didn’t look to see Hongbin’s reaction, heading up the tree without a second thought. Sanghyuk almost froze, he didn’t think he’d find it, the carving that he knew so well but couldn’t figure out why. It was the only thing he could remember from his coma dream, the faces with a heart around them, in the tree of the hollow that also showed up in his dreams. 

That’s when it struck him, maybe these weren’t dreams.

“Hongbin, how’d you find me?” He jumped down from the tree and Hongbin gave him a confused look.

“I told you, passed out in the forest, we think some rogue vampire turned you and left you” The same story, but he believed it less and less.

“But is that really it? Is that true?” Sanghyuk felt his head threaten to hurt, but willed it away.

“Of course it’s true, why would I lie about that?” Hongbin sounded upset and Sanghyuk sighed.

“I don’t know, but something’s wrong, these dreams can’t just be coincidences!” He was frustrated again, but he wasn’t gonna let the black consume him this time.

“What more could they be, Sanghyuk?” Hongbin sounded slightly frustrated as well.

“Memories!” Sanghyuk almost screamed it on accident, the pain in his head trying to take over, and he didn’t even notice he was grabbing his head.

“Are you okay? Is it happening again?” Hongbin was worried now, rushing to Sanghyuk.

“I’m fine, I just have to calm down, then it’ll go away, I think” He took some deep breaths, keeping his eyes open and looking around to try and calm himself.

But his eyes found another pair, and they weren’t Hongbin’s.

“Jaehwan..” Sanghyuk sighed, unsure if he was mad or not, he could have answers.

Hongbin turned to look as the leader came out of the bushes, his hands still holding Sanghyuk.

“Do you need to go back home?” Jaehwan asked carefully, clearly worried as well.

“Have you seen that carving? Up there?” Sanghyuk managed to point and Jaehwan’s eyes seemed to change, but he couldn’t read them.

“Yes, I saw it yesterday” His voice was almost monotone.

Sanghyuk felt some strength come back, moving away from Hongbin and towards Jaehwan.

“I saw it in my dreams, just like this place and you” Jaehwan looked away at the mention of him, “And I’m starting to think they’re not just dreams, but memories, and I think you’d know the answer”

A sudden pain had him gripping Jaehwan’s arm, his head fighting back.

“You need medical attention, we need to head back” Hongbin pleaded.

“No, I need answers!” Now Jaehwan was holding him, he must’ve blacked out for a moment.

“Sanghyuk, I’m taking you home” Jaehwan’s voice was strict but Sanghyuk couldn’t leave just yet.

“There.. There has to be something else” Sanghyuk turned towards the tree, “Something else I remember from here..” The pain was becoming unbearable.

“Please, I can’t stand seeing you like this” Jaehwan almost sounded like he was crying, but Sanghyuk couldn’t really see very well anymore.

“Why does it hurt.. To remember?” He rested his head on Jaehwan, he didn’t want to let the pain win, but it was becoming hard to fight.

And suddenly he was being carried, he saw Jaehwan’s worried face and maybe a tear, but his consciousness was fading in and out.

“Please be okay” He thinks it was Jaehwan, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes.

Sanghyuk couldn’t tell if he was dreaming or not.

“Do it before he wakes up” That was definitely Jaehwan.

Do what? Wasn’t he awake? He heard him, so surely he was, right?

Then a jolt and his eyes opened, and there was Hongbin again.

“We got back just in time” He sighed as Sanghyuk tried to sit up.

“I shouldn’t have fought it” Sanghyuk groaned, his body aching now, so he let himself lay back down.

“You’re under lockdown, you can’t leave without Hongbin, and that hollow is forbidden” Jaehwan told him, and he sighed in frustration, “It’s for your own good, you can’t keep ending up like this”

Sanghyuk stared at the ceiling, fatigue making him want to fall back asleep. How was he going to get answers now?


End file.
